


Manners, and the Lack Thereof

by thegirlwiththeprettybrowneyes



Series: AFTG Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: 1910s, AFTG Bingo 2020, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Banter, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Long description of 1910s undergarments, M/M, Not in a sexy way, Oral Sex, Sex, Tea, in a sexy way, manners, seriously guys look up some old 1910s underwear ads theyre delightful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlwiththeprettybrowneyes/pseuds/thegirlwiththeprettybrowneyes
Summary: "Do you always make your mind up about people so quickly or am I just lucky?""You're nothing special."Neil felt his lips pulling up into a smile against his will. "No wonder you're lonely then."Minyard smiled. "Ah. You've given yourself away."Neil shrugged. He'd gladly give himself away for a smile like that. "You already knew what I thought.""Come again next week." Andrew said suddenly."Oh." Neil said. "All right."//////Andrew Minyard is a peculiar, rich gentleman, living in the country. Neil Josten, a similarly peculiar grocery clerk, gets invited to his estate. Conversations regarding manners ensue.//////1910s AU for AFTG Bingo
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: AFTG Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1810651
Comments: 14
Kudos: 196
Collections: All For The Game Bingo 2020, All For The Game random short stories





	Manners, and the Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't really written much smut so this Bingo Season, I think I'm going to practice a bit!  
> If Andrew seems a little out of character here, that's because he is! I could say it's because of the 1910s giving him a different social context in which to deal with his life and issues, and stressing manners to a much larger extent than the 2010s did, but really it's because I wanted certain things to happen in this fic and I'm not above ignoring canon to achieve them.

"Oh, do leave your coat in the parlor, Mr. Josten." Andrew said as Neil walked in. 

Andrew Minyard had a quite exquisite coathanger. Neil knew because it was the only place that he could look aside from at Mr. Minyard. It was hand-carved wood. Dark and burnished. 

There were a few coats on it, but Neil recognized them as various coats belonging to Mr. Minyard. There was no other company in the house. Mr. Minyard's coats were all thicker and finer than Neil's own.

Mr. Minyard's parlor was the nicest room Neil had ever been invited to. Maybe the nicest room he'd ever been in. Neil had been awaiting (read: dreading) the invitation ever since he had heard the name in town. Mr. Minyard was a peculiar old bachelor, living alone in his fashionable estate, a long way out of town. He made only a few appearances at the grocery where Neil worked, having grown most of the goods he needed on his large property. He was always brief when he entered the store, never staying too long for idle gossip or the like. It was always  _ two pounds of flour and butter and four pounds of sugar _ , and hazel eyes watching Neil intently as he moved.

Neil wasn’t new to high society, god knew he had attended enough parties as a child to last a lifetime, but he was new to being popular. He’d attended tea at no less than four of the five estates that surrounded the town. Mr. Minyard’s was the fifth and last on the list.

Neil had been passed around like a doll at those tea parties. The people of Palmetto seemed so starved for entertainment that the arrival of a new grocery boy sent everyone into a tizzy, but Neil was pleased to please. He’d made a good many new connections. Some that he would even consider to be his friends. Mr. Matthew Boyd had taken a shine to him, as had Ms. Allison Reynolds.

At parties, Mr. Minyard had been described as an odd man. He lived alone, but he had a brother who was a doctor out in the country, and his cousin had been taking residence in Germany for the last three months at the Klose Estate. Neil had had the good fortune to meet Nicholas Hemmick before he had left town, but he wasn’t any clearer on any details about the mysterious Mr. Minyard.

Neil hadn’t thought that Minyard knew he existed, until one day, he had stayed for a little longer than his usual visits.

_ "I am inviting you to tea, at my estate, on Sunday afternoon." _

_ Neil had stuttered warily. "I- I accept." _

_ "Splendid. Thank you." _ And that had been all.

At the moment, he followed Mr. Minyard to the dining room and poured himself some tea from an ornate ceramic teapot.

Neil took a sip of his tea and tried very hard not to gag. It was horrible. He put in a lump of sugar, then two, just to be safe, and took another sip. It was worse, somehow. "Mmh. Lovely" 

Minyard had downed a cup already, and was pouring himself a second. Sweetening it with more than five lumps of sugar. Neil watched him drink it and then pour himself a third without saying anything. Mr. Minyard eyed him from over the rim of his teacup and Neil wondered if he was going mad, or losing his sense of taste. "Are you really enjoying the tea? I've been told it's terrible."

Neil was thrown. How to respond to such a candid self-slight? "I didn't want to be rude."

"And so you lied." 

Neil didn’t know how to respond to the accusation. As opposed to what? Refusing the tea? "I have been told, Mr. Minyard, that when I am unsure of how to politely proceed, erring on the side of kindness tends to be the correct course of action."

"Kindness only masks people's true sensibilities. Manners are just pretty lies. Falsehoods in the interest of propriety, or  _ kindness _ ." Minyard spat the word.

"Is that what you want then, the truth?" Neil looked for something, anything, to appease this man who seemed determined to dislike him.

"You will find, Mr. Josten," Minyard’s eyes went sharp and calculating. "that I want nothing."

"But you would prefer that I tell you the truth?" Neil pressed. No response. He felt his temper rise in his chest. "Very well. No, I am not enjoying the tea. If you can call it that."

Mr. Minyard seemed pleased. "Truth be told, I despise tea."

"You made this?" Neil gestured to the tea.

"Yes."

"You have no servants? No staff?" Neil didn't think it was essential, but he thought all large estates came with a staff.

"I do not."

"Why?" Neil was curious

Mr. Minyard's nose wrinkled slightly. "I have no use for a staff.”

“You could make proper tea, for a start.”

“No one wants to work here.” this was a wildly different excuse.

And easily refuted. “I’d kill for a position in a place like this.” 

“This way, I have everything the way I like, and maintaining the house keeps me occupied. I am never idle." This was closer to the truth, but not quite there yet.

Neil replied with a small truth of his own. "I feel inclined to give an opinion."

"If you feel inclined, then by all means, give it. You need not ask. But I am not inclining you." Minyard seems pleased somehow.

"Very well." Neil leaned back in his chair "It seems to me that you are all alone in a very big house. And that you have been for quite some time."

Andrew interrupted him. "That seems more fact than opinion Mr. Josten."

"That is, perhaps, because I was not finished." Neil snapped. Then he remembered himself and looked away in what he hoped looked like a demure gesture. "Perhaps the time alone has fulfilled you, but perhaps you have come up with a long practiced explanation of why it is so."

"Perhaps. Why would I go through all the trouble?" Minyard was testing him. Playing with him. Neil did not enjoy being tested.

"I do not know, Mr. Minyard. You might be pretending not to be lonely." Neil bit

"That's absurd. Why would I do that?" Minyard asked it in the tone one might ask something of a child.

Neil looked up, gaze burning. "No one wants to be alone. When we find ourselves alone it is because we have convinced ourselves we are better off that way."

Silence bloomed between them. Neil had revealed too much. Minyard had assumed too little. Neil catalogued the small furrow of a brow across the table, two hazel eyes catalogued right back.

"You're speaking from experience."

"No-" Neil tried, in hopes that it might do something to dissuade him.

"If you're not speaking from experience then you're a busybody." Minyard pointed out. Not maliciously.

Neil tried for humor. "Well then it's a good thing you don't give a damn about manners."

Minyard's shoulders unclenched in the appearance of a sigh. "Oh thank heavens, you swear. I was afraid I might have to start disliking you after all."

"You dislike anyone who doesn't swear?"

"I dislike most everybody."

Neil raised a brow. "And me?" 

"Oh I positively adore  _ you _ ." The words were kind. The delivery was not.

"I'm sure you don't mean that."

"You're right." Minyard pointed out gleefully. Neil assumed he was gleeful. He couldn't exactly parse out an expression.

"Mr. Minyard. If you don't mind me asking, why did you invite me here?"

Minyard kept drinking his horrible tea and Neil inspected a small shortbread biscuit, afraid to take a bite, as simple as it looked. "I was told by my cousin that mine is the only house in town that you have not called upon. I decided to rectify that."

"What about your abhorrence for all manners?" Neil tried to imitate Minyard's factual tone, but he just sounded teasing.

"Mr. Josten, you strike me as a man who understands the importance of keeping up appearances. Money solves a lot of problems, but no one gives you the benefit of the doubt if they think you're rude. And it would be quite rude of me not to invite the town's newest fascination to tea."

"The town is hardly fascinated by me." Neil felt his face growing warm.

"I despise false modesty. You've been quite popular at all the estates near town. I hear of nothing but you at parties.

Neil could say the same of him. Minyard was a beloved topic of discussion. Neil has heard all about his lovely estate and fondness for books and peculiar conversational tendencies. Neil had thought he was a bit awkward, or shy. This was not what Neil had thought.

"And that's all this is? Curiosity?"

"Keeping up appearances."

"They're only appearances if what appears is untrue."

"Well I can tell you one thing my cousin was right about, Mr. Josten, you certainly aren't dull." Andrew drawled. Neil wasn't expecting the compliment, but he was glad for it. "This tea isn't doing either of us any good. What say we retire to the sitting room?"

Neil nodded, and Mr. Minyard, absurdly, stood, strode, in two quick movements, and kindly pulled Neil's chair out for him, so that Neil might stand easily without uncouthly scooting the chair back. 

The next logical move would be to step back, and lead Neil to the sitting room, but Mr. Minyard stayed where he was, eyes on the chair. It was an inappropriate closeness, but Neil, in that moment knew that he wanted to get closer. He could feel the very edges of Mr. Minyard's breath on his neck. 

Mr. Minyards eyes shifted up, and Neil felt the room get a few degrees warmer. The situation had slipped, in only a moment, completely out of Neil's hands. Mr. Minyard controlled everything about what happened next. What was he waiting for?

Mr. Minyard stepped back, looking… disappointed somehow. Neil felt as if he had failed some sort of test. He followed Andrew to the sitting room and looked for something, anything to distract him from the growing warmth in his stomach. "You have a fireplace." 

"And a chimney. Very important when you have a fireplace." Minyard observed. Neil let a laugh escape his lips. He watched Minyard pull a pipe from a small box on the mantle. "Do you smoke?"

"My mother did." Neil wondered if tossing the information out would make it any less important.

"I'm afraid that's not an answer."

"No." 

Mr. Minyard filled and began to light his pipe. "No that's not an answer, or no you don't smoke?"

"Yes."

"You're infuriating." Minyard observed.

"You're enjoying it." Neil realized.

Minyard looked away. "In any case, do you mind if I do?"

"I insist." Neil said. He watched Minyard place the pipe to his lips and breathe in. He felt indecent. He took the pie when Mr. Minyard offered it and placed his lips where Minyard's had been.

"You're not much one for manners either, I see."

"What gives you that impression?"

"Most people are much more scandalized by… well, by me." Mr. Minyard sounded almost confused by Neil's continued calm.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do more than serve me bad tea and call me out when I lie, Mr. Minyard."

"I suppose." Minyard took the pipe back from Neil and did not offer it again. "I'm fascinated by your theories on loneliness."

Neil blinked. "I would rather you stopped. I'm no more fascinating than you."

Minyard narrowed his eyes "I've tried quite hard for a good many years to make myself very fascinating."

Neil scoffed. "My apologies. I suppose I'm a good deal less fascinating than you then."

"Yes. Well, we knew that." Neil thought the subject had been addressed. "Indulge me anyway. Tell me about how you think I'm a poor lonely man."

Neil scoffed and watched Minyard's lips around the pipe. "I said nothing of the sort."

"Unfortunately." Minyard said, smoke filling the air between them. "I could only hope for something so interesting from you. Come on, out with it. I'm dying to know if you think I'm tortured and mysterious."

"You could stand to be more mysterious." Neil muttered, and then clamped his lips shut in mortification.

Minyard's eyes flashed and Neil knew he had stuffed it all up. 

Then Mr. Minyard said "My dear, that is the most I've liked you since you got here."

Neil knew he was blushing. "I suppose you should get used to disliking me."

"I don't know that I'll have to, I've had so much practice." 

"Do you always make your mind up about people so quickly or am I just lucky?"

"You're nothing special."

Neil felt his lips pulling up into a smile against his will. "No wonder you're lonely then."

Minyard smiled. "Ah. You've given yourself away."

Neil shrugged. He'd gladly give himself away for a smile like that. "You already knew what I thought."

"Come again next week." Andrew said suddenly. 

"Oh." Neil said. "All right."

* * *

It had been two months and Neil was in love with Mr. Minyard. They'd spent their Sunday afternoons talking away over a table of horrible tea, then they'd retire to the sitting room and Minyard. would smoke a pipe and Neil would watch him and then leave

Neil let himself believe some days, that Minyard might have been watching back.

Today, Neil moved closer to the fireplace, and then the bookshelf. He couldn't afford to keep books on his salary but he wanted to one day. 

Neil could feel the warmth of a body behind him as he perused the bookshelf.

"You've no need to keep hovering," Neil said without turning.

“Mr. Josten, do you want to kiss me?”

Neil whipped around. Mr. Minyard was standing there, with that watching expression on his face. Neil answered quickly and honestly. “Very much, yes,”

“Oh, thank god.”

They crashed together feverishly. It wasn’t particularly graceful, it was all very squished and toothy, but it was nice. It was made all the better because Neil felt something inside him untangle. The mystery of his desire to impress someone who seemed determined to remain unimpressed uncomplicated itself.

Kissing Mr. Minyard only got nicer, it seemed. Neil felt hands on his back and in his hair, exploring uncharted areas. Neil wanted those hands on his skin, running up and down his chest or thighs. Feelings like this were entirely unfamiliar to Neil. He had never wanted anything like this before, never  _ wanted _ like this before. Neil didn’t know what to do with his hands.

As if Mr. Minyard could feel Nejls hesitation, he grabbed Neil's hands and placed them on the sides of his chest, Neil could almost pick him up like a doll.

Neil pulled back for breath and rested his hands on Minyard's lapels. "Mr. Minyard-."

"Andrew. I insist." Andrew corrected. The sheer absurdity of the request sent a rush to Neil's head.

"Oh God!" Neil's hand flew to his burning face. He surged forward to kiss Mr. Minyard just for the joy of it and pulled back once more.

The corners of his mouth were turned up. "What? What is it?"

"I'm afraid you'll be cross, but I am now thoroughly scandalized."

"What did it for you? Kissing a man? Kissing a man out of  _ wedlock _ ? Has it all been building up in that head of yours?" Andrew's hands curled in Neil's hair and Neil's clothes were suddenly growing too warm and too heavy. 

"I wasn’t even calling you by your christian name." Neil tried very had not to blush, he was soothed by the matching redness on Andrew's face. He took a savage kind of pleasure in being the one to put it there.

"As opposed to kissing me when we were more well acquainted, after a lengthy courtship."

“What, do you do this often?”

“Yes, of course, it’s not often I get a guest for tea that I  _ don’t  _ immediately ravish.”

"You're laughing at me."

"Only a little."

"It's not proper."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't give a damn about manners."

"Mmph- you must call me Neil then, as a friend would."

"Is that how you would characterize this? Friendship?"

"I haven't the foggiest how I would characterize this, I don't do this! I don't go about,  _ kissing _ every handsome man who invites me to tea!"

"You don't? How dreadfully dull."

"Well I'm kissing you, aren't I?"

"Not dull." Andrew bit his bottom lip. “Is this enough scandal for you?” 

Neil felt his cock twitch at the mere words “What say we finish the job?”

They began to move, Andrew leading the way and Neil content to follow, kissing all the while. They came to a staircase, Neil looked up at it.

"This house is confoundingly large." They reached the top of the staircase. Neil had busied himself with removing Andrew’s silk cravat and unbuttoning the top of his shirt and waistcoat. He looked down the too-long upstairs corridor and hoped it wasn’t compensating for anything. "Obscenely large."

"Yes, but my bed is quite nice." Andrew said. Neil had him up against the wall.

"It had better be." Neil mouthed along Andrew’s collarbone, he nipped a bit at the delicate skin in between the neck and shoulder, and he heard Andrew let out a breathy whine.

"You're better at this than I thought you'd be." Andrew sounded entirely wrecked. 

"Really? I've never done this before." Neil repeated the motion, hoping for another one of those noises, unsatisfied when none were heard.

Neil’s knee found its way between Andrew’s legs, Andrew moved his hips down against it in a rolling motion that Neil tried to memorize the feeling of. Andrew groaned and Neil savored the sound. "God given talent, I suppose."

"I just want to make you feel good, is all."

Andrew pushed Neil lightly off him. Not enough to get Neil away from him, just enough so that he could lead Neil to a door farther down the corridor. "Don't say things like that, I despise sentiment."

"You despise  _ senti _ -” Neil’s incredulous exclamation was cut off by a small shout. Andrew had pinched him through his shirt. ”Is there anything else you despise, I would hate to tread on your toes."

"I'll let you know when you start." And just to be contrary, he tapped the toe of his shoes on Neil’s “take these off, we’re here.”

“Oh, joy.” Neil made an undignified show of removing his shoes.

“You never stop talking, do you?” Andrew grabbed Neil by the collar and pulled him into the room, letting the door slam behind him. Andrew started unbuttoning Neil's waistcoat. Neil felt the light brush of those fingers all the way down to his toes.

“I’ve been told I have a mouth on me.”

Andrew used his grip on the collar to pull Neil down into another kiss. “You certainly do.”

“You don’t mind?” Neil said between kisses. His hands were singularly focused on removing the layers of clothing keeping their skin from touching.

“I can’t complain.”

They were on their knees on the bed soon, pressing feverish, open mouth kisses to every new inch of skin that was revealed.

"Are you folding that?"

Neil was, in fact, folding his clothes as he removed them. Andrew grabbed the bundle of shirt and waistcoat and tossed it aside. Neil watched it go, and opened his mouth to speak. Andrew grasped his chin and turned his face so that they were looking each other in the eye. "Leave it."

There was a moment of charge silence and then they were surging forward to kiss again. It was different now, hungrier, needier. Neil pulled back and nodded to Andrew's still-clothed form. "May I?"

"Go ahead."

"This is…" Neil gestured to the fine leather belt Andrew was wearing as he unbuckled it "This is nice."

Andrew's brow was furrowed, he was trying not to laugh. "Thank you."

"Please forget that I just complimented your belt.”

“I’m afraid it’s too late for that, it’s the best thing you’ve ever said.”

Neil began to retort, but he was stopped by a  _ sound _ tearing out of his throat, he hadn't even known he could make a noise like that. Andrew had unceremoniously palmed Neil's cock over his pants, eschewing the matter of clothing-removal entirely.

"Dear god." Andrew said, not delighted, per se, but a near thing. "do that again."

"Could you wait one moment for me to take my goddamned pants off?" 

"Why?"

Neil scrambled for a reason not to let Andrew make him come in his pants that wasn't  _ I don't want to get my pants dirty _ "Patience is a virtue."

"Oh yes, because the rest of this interaction has been so  _ proper _ ." 

Neil pressed a kiss to Andrew's neck. Andrew drew in a shaky breath. Neil said against his neck,"Let me get these off and I'll let you show me precisely what you think of  _ propriety _ ."

"Very well." Andrew's voice was soft and shaky. Neil shuffled out of his pants and tossed them over to where Andrew had so kindly deposited the rest of his clothes. He looked back to see Andrew's eyes fixed decidedly "My. Someone is eager."

“I could say the same for you” Neil said, watching Andrew pull off and then kick his pants to get them off the bed.

Neil hadn’t been prepared, when he entered the house, for the sight of Andrew Minyard in his underwear. The fitted garment revealed muscled arms, a tight ass, and gorgeous, creamy thighs. Neil wanted those thighs on him the moment he saw them. Andrew was watching Neil, similarly taking him in. Neil saw the hunger in his eyes and wanted nothing more than to sate it. But he hesitated.

“Are you alright? Do you want to stop? There are plenty of things we can do if-” Andrew was pulling back.

“No!” Neil said, too quickly, which only encouraged Andrew to pull back faster.“I certainly don’t want to stop. I’m afraid you might be disappointed.” Neil looked at the mattress between them.“I have scars.”

“Oh, is that all?”

Neil's head snapped up. “You don’t mind?”

“What kind of a host would I be if I ran from a few scars?"

Neil snorted. "Being a good host? Is that how you would characterize this?"

"Well I think I've gone well above and beyond the call of duty."

Neil unbuttoned his underwear slowly and slightly hesitantly. Andrew had brushed off his concerns, but one never knew how many scars was too many. He slid the garment off his shoulders, heart pounding harder with each inch of skin. Neil’s cock sprang free and Neil snuck a glance at Andrew, who was in the same state of undress, backlit by the sunlight streaming in from behind the curtains. The sun caught the pale blonde hairs on Andrew’s head and body, silhouetting him in light. His skin was pale, rosy, blushed prettily, and as Neil’s eyes drifted lower-

“My dear, you’re hard as wood.” Neil commented.

“You’re laughing at me.” Andrew was smiling.

“Only a little.” Neil found himself moving, kneeling on the floor by the bed with his head between Andrew’s legs. "May I?"

"So polite," But Andrew's eyes flashed satisfiedly. "You  _ may _ ."

Neil took Andrew into his mouth. Andrew stayed infuriatingly silent, but Neil saw the bed linens crumple under Andrew's fists out of the corner of his eye. As he slid further down Andrew's shaft, he flicked his eyes up to see Andrew throwing his head back, he saw the pale exposed line of Andrew's neck, red where Neil's mouth had been. He tongued the bottom of Andrew's cock and  _ finally _ elicited one of those blessed moans, he did it again and got a similar reaction. He moved further down, feeling Andrew hit the back of his throat. Gagging around Andrew's length, Neil pulled off with a loud, slurping sort of noise. Andrew looked down at Neil, brow furrowed, not in anger or disappointment, but in confusion. 

"One moment." Neil said, he rolled his neck, stretching out his throat, trying hard not to blush and failing. "I've never done this before, sorry for the delay."

"Those goddamned manne-  _ ah- _ "

Neil took the entirety of Andrew's cock into his mouth and began to bob up and down on it, slowly at first, but then picking up the pace. Andrew was beginning to lose his grip on the sheets. Neil pushed him down so that he was resting on his elbows. 

Neil grabbed Andrew's arm and directed it to his own hair, to give him something to hold onto. Neil felt Andrew's hand card through his hair and then grip his scalp, moving his head lower. He felt Andrew's hips thrust slightly upward, fucking Neil's mouth slowly, Neil moaned around him, still moving quickly, a sign for him to go ahead. 

Neil and Andrew moving together made quick work of it. Neil kept moving, encouraged by the magic little gasps Andrew kept making. Neil didn't know why Andrew was keeping himself so contained. Neil wanted to ruin him. Neil wanted to make him lose control. 

Andrew came with a shout of pure, unbridled release, spilling into Neil's mouth. Neil could come from just listening to him.

Neil swallowed the salty liquid and watched Andrew's chest heave. Something had changed between them, the air was almost tangible. Andrew looked down at Neil through hooded eyes. "Fast learner."

Neil felt a rush of triumph. He stood on creaking knees and flopped onto the bed on his back next to Andrew. Andrew was still breathing hard, his head was thrown back, leaving his neck vulnerable and exposed. Neil let his head rest against the cool bed linens. Andrew turned to look at him, expression unreadable.

Neil felt his blood get hotter just from seeing his expression. He watched Andrew's eyes look him over slowly. Too slowly. Neil squirmed slightly, hot and bothered and feverish.

Andrew pounced, a flash of movement, and then he was on top of Neil. His knees were on either side of Neil's thigh, his face was inches from Neil's own. Neil looked up at thin and thought, half delirious from need, that  _ this _ would be the first time they kissed. Anything before would be a cheap imitation.

"Dear god, would you just do it already?" Neil muttered, not taking stock of what he was saying. He only knew that he wanted Andrew to kiss him.

In the two seconds before Andrew's eyes closed, Neil could see them burn.

The kiss was equally searing. Neil heard his own sharp intake of breath when his cock brushed Andrew's knee. Andrew pulled back and pushed Neil down when he tried to chase Andrew's lips. Neil let himself be pushed and watched Andrew spit into his hand.

He closed his eyes and let himself moan. The only sensation in his body was Andrew and his expert, fluid movements around his cock, growing faster and faster.

"Oh god." Neil said. "Oh god."

"Careful," Andrew murmured against Neil's ear "you sound like you're praying."

Neil wasn't so sure he wasn't.

Neil's mind was blissfully blank aside from Andrew and the feeling of his hands around him. 

"Andrew." Neil murmured, and Andrew's lips found their way to his, crashing together, Neil too ruined to apply any skill in the matter and Andrew seemingly content to do all the heavy lifting. Andrew kissed the delicate skin where his jaw met his neck and Neil fought through choked gasps to say it again. "An- _ Andrew _ ."

Andrew's hands worked magic and Neil gasped into Andrew's mouth as he came, vision going and body stiffening and release. 

They laid down together after, warm and sticky and quiet. They just watched each other. Neil took in Andrew, bathed in curtain-dimmed sunlight. Neil's head was resting on the bed, Andrew's head was resting on Neil's chest. Andrew was in his stomach, arms folded in front of his chin, looking up at Neil. "Well this was an eventful tea."

Neil barked out a laugh. "So what now?"

"What indeed." Andrew drummed his fingers across Neil's sternum. "You could leave."

Neil didn't want to leave. "Do you want me to leave?"

"I didn't say that." Andrew said in that same soft, unconcerned voice. 

"I don't want to leave." Neil said fiercely

Andrew was smiling, but it didn't look like he knew he was smiling. "How lovely for you." Neil waited for an invitation, he watched Andrew's brow furrow. "I won't make you tea."

"That's alright, I can make the tea." Neil assured him.

"I won't drink it."

"That's alright too."

"Wonderful." Andrew moved his arms and moved his head so that it looked like he was listening to Neil's heartbeat. "Then you can stay."

**Author's Note:**

> GUys I looked up so many 1910s underwear ads looking for shorts or SOMETHING that I could describe as sexy but 1910s underwear wasn't it... until I looked at the tail end of the century and things started getting more fitted and stuff! Boxers weren't invented till 1925 but for a few years boys were running around in booty-short onesies under their clothes and that was SOCIETALLY EXPECTED what a time.  
> In other anachronisms: ignore that these two aren't fighting world war one, Neil is probably dodging the draft or some shit and Andrew sent in a forged doctor's note that said "I'm too pretty to fight in a war" and the army took it because it was the 1910s.


End file.
